The days before you
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: What if Clary had a boy friend before Jace? What if she saw him again while going out with Jace? What did he do to cause her such sorrow? This is set after COG - Clary wants to help others, but who will help her?


**Hey!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I'm back and I was walking home and this came to my mind – what if Clary had another BF before Jace? I know she didn't, but what if she did? So…I decided to share it with you guys! **

**Enjoy**

**I do not own these characters (if I did Cassandra Claire would be mad)**

**Clary POV (set after COG)**

My hands were trembling as I set down my glass. Jace and Issy had insisted that I should take a break from Demon hunting and just go to the Pandemonium to dance and 'have fun'. I told them that that was the worst idea I'd ever heard and said no. There were too many free demons on the loose that were killing innocent people and every night counted. Truthfully though – I just needed to prove to Mum that I was strong enough to handle this world. She still had her doubts, of course. What mother wouldn't? Jace wouldn't take no for an answer though and had bribed me into coming along – and that's how this all started.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Thankfully I had dragged Simon along with me – not that Issy would object. Her and Simon were getting along well these days, almost too well considering that Issy had ignored him when we had gotten back to NYC. They were totally ignoring each other one day and then – boom – they're making out the next. In my bedroom too.

"Yep – that's him"

I looked down as our eyes connected. Jace and Issy were dancing with each other somewhere around here while I took a drink break. Simon wanted to come along and 'catch up'. Obviously he had seen _him_ too.

"What's he doing here anyway?"

I shrugged and took another sip of my drink. The cool liquid felt good running down my dry throat. I looked back at _him_ and noticed that he hadn't changed a bit. Same body, same eyes, same smile, same…everything.

"I hope he chokes and dies"

Simon hated Wade. With a passion. Wade was my first boyfriend. Ever. I was only 14 at the time, but I felt a lot older when I was with him. I met him at Java Jones when I was with Simon. He was reading a book when I got there and sitting at the back. When he went to order some drinks I had bumped into him and spilt all my hot chocolate on him. That was when we first spoke. It only went from there.

"You know, maybe he's changed."

I glanced around looking for Jace. I caught eye of him with his eyes on me. I waved and sighed.

"And anyway, even if he hasn't changed, he's not my problem any more. I have Jace as a boy friend and you as my best friend. Mum back and Luke as a father. Issy is like my long lost cousin or something, and Magnus and Alec are my entertainment for the week. Plus, I get to kill demons for a living. What more could I want?"

Simon rolled he eyes and laughed.

"I still want him to choke and die"

I laughed and got up. My bladder was getting a bit full and I couldn't sit cross legged forever. Lucky Simon and his dead organs.

"I'm off to the ladies."

I glanced one more time at Wade. His hands were around a girl's waist and he was swaying to the music. His eyes looked up at me then and glittered. They seemed the same to me. Beautiful at first look, but when you really see into them they were as cold as ice. Wade let go of the girl and started walking towards me.

"Crap."

I started walking towards the bathrooms to ward him off. Maybe he would get the point that I didn't want to speak with him or anything else. I looked back.

Apparently not.

I reached the bathrooms and walked inside; thankful to be safe from him. Wade didn't realize how much trouble he had got me in. How much he had put me through. Wade thought he was forgiven – but he wasn't. Not now, not ever.

"Excuse me?"

I snapped my head up at a girl. She was an average height and had brown hair that hung loosely to her shoulders. Her eyes were a strange green colour that reminded me of moss that was growing on wood.

"Yes?"

Her hand was clamped tightly to stomach like she had just thrown up.

"You wouldn't to happen to have any panadol would you?"

"Yes sure – it's in my bag. That's at the bar so…"

I gestured for her to come with me. I led her through the dancing people and noticed that Wade was staring wide mouthed at me. The girl stiffened when she looked in my direction and sped up. I followed suit and reached Simon in seconds.

"Bag."

He handed it over like the good slave he is and nodded to the girl.

"Here you go…um..."

"Roxanna – Roxie or X for short."

I smiled at her name and gestured to Simon.

"This is Simon – my best friend and I'm-"

"Clary – I've heard about you."

I was shocked. How could of she heard about me? I thought of Jace and Issy, but knew that they knew better than to randomly spread my name.

"How?"

"Wade. He talks about you a lot and pointed you out tonight. He said some things…"

My grip on my bag got tighter.

"What kind of things?"

Simon stood up and motioned with his hand to bring someone over. I didn't know who, but I didn't really care at this point.

"Well, he said you were…um…sweet and had grown up…er…a lot. He thought you looked well and…um, ready. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but I promise you that you will regret it if you go with him. I know I have."

Her last comment struck me. I felt someone else standing behind me and knew that it was Jace by the way he touched the small of my back.

"What kind of things did he do to you?"

Roxie shifted on her feet and shrugged. She looked down at her feet and let her hair cover her face.

"I don't know yet. I think though that he got me…I'm not sure. I shouldn't be talking about this with you."

I nodded and lent into Jace. Jace – once again – didn't take no for an answer.

"Got you what?"

Roxie looked up at Jace and lightened. His gold eyes must be working their magic again.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I'm pregnant. I honestly don't know."

I rolled my eyes while Simon snorted. Jace though…

"Then why are you taking panadol?"

Roxie looked down at the pills in her hands and shook her head.

"I don't know…I…I mean…He…I can't…I need help…He won't…."

She was started to really cry now and I felt a stab of sorrow for her. I knew how she felt – in a way.

"Sssshhhh, come here."

I pulled away from Jace and sat her down next to me on a stool.

"I can help, I will help – but you have to trust me? Can you do that Roxie?"

She nodded and sniffed. I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face.

"Now…I want you to go home and get some sleep. I will give you my number and when you are free of him," I jerked my head in Wades direction. "Then you can ring me – whenever you feel ready. I know you're not now, so go. I know what its like."

Roxie nodded and got up.

"Thanks, I will ring you soon."

I nodded and handed her my number. Jace nodded as well and said goodbye. When she left. I felt cold eyes staring at me.

I turned around to see Wade's cold glare on me. He was pissed that I'd interfered and I knew it.

"Is that the guy?"

Jace was looking where I was and stood behind me. I nodded and turned to face him.

"Lets go. I want to tell you everything at home."

Jace nodded and walked out with me. Simon wanted to stay and wait for Issy.

"I was there when it happened. You don't need to tell me twice."

Jace looked a bit confused – if he only knew. What a night – from a simple relaxing night to a tearful, confusing one.

"Come on, I've hid this from you for far too long."

Jace squeezed my hand as we walked to the station. I felt crap when we finally got back to my new home – the institute.

We reached my room – next to Jace's – and went inside to sit on my bed. Jace sat in front of me and stared at me intently.

"Okay…here's the story from the start…"


End file.
